Eternal Friendship
by snheetah
Summary: Making friends is hard but some are meant to last eternally.


**I don't own WordGirl**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Violet Heaslip steadily painted one final straight line on the canvas that she had been working on for days. Art was her passion and she never complained of the hours that she had spent working on her projects. Any project that involved some sort of artwork was something that she couldn't wait for but this artwork in particular was for a special reason. Taking a step back from her canvas, Violet held her hands in front of her and towards the painting as if she was putting it in a frame.

"Perfect," she spoke in her usual dream-like tone of voice before walking back towards the painting. Once the paint was dried she wrapped it up and held it in her hands. She couldn't wait to see her best friend's face when she presented it to her. "Mom," she called out when she saw her mother in the kitchen with Priscilla roaming about her mother's feet. "I am going to Becky's. I should be back before dinner."

Ms. Heaslip responded to her daughter with a smile and a nod of her head. Indeed she was aware of what her daughter was doing. After all, why would she keep herself cooped up in her bedroom and constantly have paint on her hands. "Be sure to hurry back for dinner," she added once Violet headed out the door.

Her small journey over to the Botsford house was not too far away, only ten minutes by walking distance, but it was just a gorgeous day for a walk. The city seemed to be a little quieter than usual aside from a car that steadily zoomed past her. "I just love spring," she whispered to herself when she noticed patches of flower buds that were beginning to bloom.

_Flowers in the spring_

_The sweetness that they bring_

She thought of a little small poem as she walked past those flowers. She couldn't help but enjoy what nature had to offer. Beautiful flowers, strong trees, a bright blue sky, and a symphony of birds twittering amongst one another. She could spend her time outside all day but it wasn't long until she came towards the Botsford driveway that she had to halt her indulgence for a while.

"Violet?" a voice called her from behind and the young blond whipped around to see her best friend, Becky Botsford.

"Becky!" she exclaimed.

"What a surprise!" the brunette smiled as she jogged over to her friend, enveloping her in a warm hug. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise," Violet smiled to her, "I can't stay too long, I have to get home for dinner soon but I just wanted to give you this."

"Come inside for a bit," Becky insisted with a smile. After all, Violet had come over to her house and the least she could do was be a good host to her. Her friend complied as she walked into the house. The house seemed almost empty aside from Bob who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Bob," Violet greeted him and the monkey chirped a hello in return.

"What do you have there?" Becky asked as she sat down next to her friend and pointed to the present in her hands.

Violet gently held the wrapped up canvas towards her for a mere second before reaching out and giving it to Becky. "I made this for you," she said. She took notice of Becky's surprise, yet her grateful smile as she took a hold of the present and pulled it towards her.

Becky didn't know the reason why Violet had gone through the trouble in getting Becky a present. It wasn't her birthday nor had she done anything special to deserve it. The moment that she tore of the wrapper, a small gasp escaped her lips as she clung onto the canvas. What Violet had painted was her in her WordGirl costume and Violet was standing next to her with her arm around her shoulders whilst clinging onto an empty picture frame. It was a beautifully executed picture and yet, Becky couldn't help but chuckle when she thought of the event that had caused Violet to think that she had superpowers and call herself 'The Framer.'

"Do you like it?" Violet asked her with a tilt of her head.

Becky sniffed as she closed her eyes and held the canvas tightly against her. "It's beautiful," she replied, "I love it, but what made you want to paint it?" She couldn't help but inquire about such a painting. After all, all the paintings that Becky had seen from Violet were those of things in nature but this was something truly remarkable...just like all of her other artwork.

Violet took a deep breath. "Well, we have been friends for a long time and I just wanted to show you my appreciation for your friendship...and for protecting our city."

As WordGirl, Becky had gotten all the praise that she could from the city's citizens and indeed it had meant so much to her, but this was something that held more value. Violet was her best friend and to hear something like that made Becky feel thankful that she had such a wonderful friend. "Violet," Becky smiled towards her friend, "I would do anything to make sure that both best friend and the city is safe."

Violet nodded her head in agreement. "I know, but I wanted to thank you some way." A light chuckle escaped her lips as she hid her smile behind her hand. "It was a little memory that just came to me when I painted it. Remember me calling myself 'The Framer?'"

Becky chuckled alongside her friend and nodded her head. "Yeah, that was quite the interesting discovery that you made. How did it go? You held up an empty picture frame towards a bucket of paint?"

Violet stared off into space, trying to remember how it actually happened but she only shook her head. "Who knows?" she said with a shrug of her shoulder, "but if I were to have superpowers from that, we would have made quite the great team."

Beforehand, Becky would not have agreed for Violet was not at all the type of person to put herself in harm's way but perhaps with a little bit of training Becky didn't know if even that might have helped. Even if there would be two superheroes for the city that position was already filled between her and Bob and Becky was not about to replace her monkey sidekick with someone else.

"We already do make a great team," Becky said to her.

"You're right!" Violet agreed as a couple of memories began to flood in her mind. "We both won that art competition, that trophy when we invited that apple corer and egg slicer, oh and do you remember that time in kindergarten?"

"Oh boy," Becky smiled as she put her hands over her eyes, "the finger painting contest? That was the only painting that I was ever good on!"

"I think that was the first time when we were ever partners," Violet mused.

Becky had never thought of the previous grades before. Sometimes, she would have memories of her time before fifth grade but not that long ago. When Violet bought that up, she remember how scary it had been the first time that she had attended kindergarten.

* * *

_Being a new students at Woodview Elementary School, it was difficult to start making friends especially when all the students already knew one another. Why did this have to be such a difficult challenge? She was just starting to learn about her powers and how to use them so this shouldn't be difficult...right? _

_"Everyone," the kindergarten teacher spoke up as she got her pupils' attention, "we have a new student joining us." She gently placed her hand on Becky's shoulders, "this is Becky Botsford. I want you all to give her a warm welcome."_

_"Hi," Becky spoke with a high-pitched voice as she __twiddled her fingers against one another._

_The class muttered their greeting in return but not as enthusiastically as a certain blond girl who was busily drawing a picture by her desk. "Why don't you find an empty seat and make yourself comfortable Becky?" the teacher suggested, "we will be doing some finger painting soon."_

_Becky took the __liberty in joining a table that had a group of three students. "Hello," she greeted them but the group was too busy in whatever activity they were doing. "Hello!" Becky greeted them again but she got the same answer in return. It was already hard enough for her to be in this new school, but why did it have to be this hard? Her only guess was that they probably didn't want to be friends with her. Why else would they ignore her?_

_"Hey," a voice suddenly spoke behind her as she turned around and saw the same blond girl who had greeted her along with the class, "do you want to sit with me?" she asked her. _

_A small smile came upon her lips and she nodded her head whilst she followed the blond to an empty desk that was connected with hers. "I'm Violet Heaslip," she finally introduced herself to the other girl. "Don't worry. The first day can be very scary for all of us."_

_"How did you get over it?" Becky asked her. _

_"You just find something that you enjoy and everything gets better in the end," Violet smiled to her, "for me, I used to enjoy playing checkers...until I made that little boy over there cry."_

_Becky turned her eyes over to where Violet pointed and took notice of a little blond boy with round black glasses who looked like he was solving a complicated formula...or so it seemed in Becky's perspective. The little brunette couldn't help but chuckle. "Really?"_

_"Yeah," Violet said as she glanced at her table, knowing that she had felt bad that day for making him cry, "but when I found out about art and all the colors that I can use that was something that I always looked forward to when I came to school."_

_That seemed like a very great strategy. In fact, Becky was a regular bookwork and had read almost every book that her parents had in their library. Most importantly a dictionary. "I wonder if the teacher does story time."_

_"Oh she does," Violet nodded her head, "and she always finds the best books."_

_"I look forward to that," Becky smiled._

_The teacher suddenly clapped her hands in a gentle manner as she got her student's attention. "Alright class, it time for some artwork." She held up blank sheets of paper and __disturbed them among the students. _

_"Oh goody," Violet smiled, "do you want to be my partner?" she asked Becky. _

_That question sounded to Becky as if someone asked her if she wanted to read the latest edition of Fair City's dictionary and she couldn't find it in herself to refuse such a question. "Yes, yes, yes!" Becky replied with enthusiasm as the teacher gave them those blank sheets of paper. _

_Violet smiled at her answer and the two new friends got occupied in creating their finger painting for the first time as partners...and even friends. "I can tell this is the beginning of a great friendship," the blond suddenly spoke up as she dipped her finger in the paint and drew a gentle streak of lavender alongside Becky's._

* * *

"And after that," Becky added as she leaned against the couch and look at her friend, "we have been best friends ever since."

"Through thick and thin," Violet added as she gave her friend another smile of gratitude. She suddenly glanced over at the time and her eyes widened. "Ooh...I have to get home. My mom is expecting me for dinner."

"Of course," Becky replied as she got up from her seat and escorted Violet to the door, "thanks again for the painting Violet. You are an amazing friend."

"So are you Becky," Violet replied to her, "I am glad to have found a friend like you...and I know that we will be friends for a very long time."

"Eternally," Becky added only to get a look of confusion from Violet. "That means 'forever.'" With that, Becky walked towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Eternal friendship," Violet replied with a smile and hugged her in return.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
